The Blade that cuts between Heaven & Earth
by hiddenmonk81
Summary: Ichiko is a normal high school girl until she comes under the attention of a sadistic rapist who puts her on his hit list it's up to Tenza to help save his precious Ichiko from his path of destruction and along the way, find the way to telling her his true feelings for her, warnings: Fem Ichigo, gender bender, alternative universe, rated M for future lemon & swearing.


**The Blade that cuts between heaven and earth**

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating my other stories, I've not been feeling well so I've delayed Kagami for now until I'm feeling better, for now, I'm going to try this, I thought of this while reading a fic with fem Ichigo and Tenza Zangetsu so I'm trying this with Fem Ichigo, Tenza and Hichigo as a pairing and see how it goes…**

**Chapter 1: The blade that waits, the beast who strikes**

(Morning in the Kurosaki clinic)

Ichiko woke as the sunlight poured in through her window, giving a yawn, she moved herself out the covers, stretching her arms to rid herself of the stiffness that had built up during the night, the duvet dropping of her modest breasts, making them bounce slight from the sudden movement, revealing her pink PJs with strawberries covering them, connected by vines.

"Good morning, Ichiko!" a voice yelled out as her father, Isshin came through her window, smashing it with a flying kick, aimed at her, his reward was a punch right in the center of his face by an very angry woman, a anger vein clear on her head.

"Jeez, dad, why don't you give up with these games of yours, it's pissing me off!" Ichiko yelled at her idiotic father as he rubbed his bruised face, some blood running down his nose.

"Nonsense, it's good to keep your reflexes sharp and anyway…" Isshin smirking, trying for a surprise punch of his own only for his face to meet Ichiko's peach tanned foot as it slammed into his face, the force sending him out the window.

Ichiko herself hadn't even look at him as she was taking the top of her PJs when Isshin tried to punch her a little too close to her chest and she just reacted, slamming her foot into his stupid face, something she might of picked up from Rukia whenever she had to deal with Kin whenever she would try something stupid while trying to approach Rukia, only for the perverted plushie to get a foot full in the face to put her in her place.

Putting that thought aide, she practically tore off the rest of her PJ and got dress in her sailor school outfit, she only put what was necessary since she despised wearing the dam thing, way too tight around her body to be practical but she didn't really have a choice in the matter since it was mandatory for everyone to wear them, she gave a disgusted sigh, just because it was mandatory didn't mean she had to like it, but regardless, she slipped on her black low-heel pumps and walked downstairs.

"Hello, Ichiko-Nēchan" Yuzu call out cheerfully, cooking up breakfast while Ichiko gave her morning greeting to her sister only to get a anger vein when seeing her father with a bandage round his face, more concentrated on his nose, where the bandages had stain red.

"Dad, I hope you're going to get my window repaired by the time I get back and I better not get glass in my bed, the last thing I want is to find little glass shards impaled into my skin while I sleep, understand?" Ichiko gave a growl at Isshin, using a death stare to give across how serious she was, Isshin's face drain of colour and sweat ran down his face.

"Of course I will" Isshin stuttered out, promising to get it fixed for her, and then he took a Fetal position under his late wife's memorial poster, "_I don't know how to handle my own daughter…_" Isshin thought as he cried under his wife's poster, hugging it and making promises to the poster on the wall.

"He needs professional help…" Karin said with a groan, a large sweat drop on her head as she watch her father act like a child with the poster of their mother, Yuzu served breakfast, Ichiko ate quickly before giving her farewells to her two sisters before heading out to head to Karakura high.

Before she even managed to get out the area of the house, a gently hand rest on her shoulder, she spun round to see Tenza standing next to her, wearing his long, free flowing treachcoat over his school uniform, the ends of the coat had ragged ends, his dark brown hair just as ragged as his coat, a single bang running across the right side of his face as his deep, cobalt eyes studied her face.

"I've been waiting for you, let's get going, Ichigo-Chan" Tenza spoke to her calmly, Ichiko gave a puff as she gently moved his arm away.

"If you in such a hurry to die of boredom at school, go right ahead but if you don't mind, let's just walk there, Tenza-Ku…" Ichiko cut herself off, she gave a blush of embarrassment before regaining her composure, "…I mean Tenza-san" Ichiko blurted out before taking a long stride forward, Tenza following suit, his treachcoat flowing up slightly as he walked, a slight smile drew itself onto his hard lips, he had known Ichiko for a couple of years now and ever since they met at the start of his time enrolled at Karakura high, he felt his heart pulled to the orange-haired woman that strode off in front of him, her shoulder length hair flowing as she walked, her peach tan skin glistening as the sun shone its light upon her, he loved her, he knew in his heart it was true but he couldn't make himself say the words to her, even if he was one of the toughest guys in all of Karakura high, he couldn't make himself tell Ichiko he loved her, his smile faded at that, feeling his blade that was sheathed at his side, hidden by his treachcoat, the black daitō hilt moved slight as he touched it, feeling the black wrapping, only showing the underneath where the wrapping made red diamonds before he went to catch up with Ichiko.

(Five minutes later, at the entrance to Karakura high)

"Ichiko-Chan! Tenza-san!" Orihime called out cheerfully at her best friend arrival, giving her a hug when she was within range, squeezing her body into Ichiko's chest, Ichiko patiently waited for her over excitable friend to release her, rubbing her head with her hand before Orihime release her, allowing Ichiko to breathe.

"Hello…Ichiko-Chan" a downright evil voice whispered next to her as she walk into the school grounds, she turn to her right to see Shiro laying smugly against a tree, his piercing yellow eyes looked at her hungrily, a psychotic smile on his face as he lift him off the tree and walked towards her, grabbing her face, only for Tenza to grab him and pull him away, a hint of anger shone in his cobalt eyes.

"Touch her again and you going to get a beat down you won't forget in a hurry" Tenza growled at Shiro, he gave a mad laugh before responding.

"Oh really now, you going to beat me down? Don't play all high and mighty with me, Tenza, all you want to do is play the knight to your queen while I want to take her down and ride her as my horse…" Shiro spoke sadistically as he stared hungrily at Ichiko, who was watching this happen while some of the other students gave over and looked as they talked among themselves, "…She's so hot, I just want to tear of that sailor outfit she's wearing and take her sweet body in my arms as she rides me" Shiro spoke smugly before getting a hard slap from Tenza, who was getting rather tired of this, this had happen before, Shiro was quite dominating, he lusted after Ichiko day and night like a wild beast hunting his prey, relentless in his pursuit of his precious Ichiko.

"I've heard enough of this crap from you" Tenza growl as his anger flash across his face before he grabbed Shiro's head and slamming him into the wall with enough force to crack the wall slightly, he released Shiro as he fell out the hole he had made with his face and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious, blood running out his nose, Tenza wish he would die but unfortunately, Shiro was made of some remarkably strong stuff, he would simply wake up later with a banging headache, he walked over to Ichiko.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted again…" Tenza told her, a look of shame on his face on how he acted, he knew once the teachers heard of this, he was going to get one hell of a telling off but he couldn't stand the white haired bastard going after Ichiko like that, even after all the times he beat him down, he still kept coming back for more.

"Stop looking so down pressed, if you ask me, you gave that creep what he deserved" Ichiko told him, she gave him a rare smile, Tenza like her smile, just like the sun, her face lifted his spirits, such a warm smile from normally such a strong and hot-blooded woman, Tenza couldn't help but smile back at her.

"So, shall we go, we're late for classes after this debacle, come on" Ichiko spoke to him, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him across the school grounds to main school building, Tenza sighed as he allowed himself to be carried away with her, feeling her soft hand in his which offered him some small comfort in that, feeling her warmth as he was dragged inside.

(About two hours of classes later)

"…and that's it for Japanese history, remember to study, the exam is in two weeks so prepare" the teacher said with a enthusiasm her students clearly lacked as the bell rang for lunch, Ichiko sigh, relieved that the first two hours of torture were over, packing her text books away in her strawberry themed bag and join her friends on the roof of the school, she enjoy sitting up her with the wind and her few close friends; Chad, Orihime, Uryū, Rukia and Tenza, Ichiko sat down and joined them, taking out her lunch and tuck in to what Yuzu had prepare for her; two sets of sushi, two strawberry jam sandwiches and a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"I heard you and Tenza ran into trouble with Shiro" Rukia spoke up, making the two in question pause their eating, Tenza's eyes reflected sadness in those cobalt eyes of his.

"Yeah, he tried to make a move on Ichiko and I pulled him over, kept going on how he was going to make her ride him and I loss it and slammed him into the wall" Tenza explained, a hint of disgust when he thought of the white-haired beast that was holed up in the nurse's office, recovering from a bad nosebleed and a concussion from the force of his face impacting into the exterior wall, the crack in the wall where his face had been was still there and would stay there until the school had someone to come fix it.

"I don't blame you, the guy's a loose animal, did you hear the rumours?" Rukia spoke out loud, Ichiko raised an eyebrow.

"What rumours?" Ichiko asked her in a confused tone, Rukia gave a sad sigh before speaking.

"There have been rumours of a student raping other women around Karakura town, they say he comes in the night, forcing the woman down before he forces enters her, then he goes once he's pumped his victim full of his seed before he escapes out the window, but the most consistent fact that comes up from the women that got raped and got enough nerve to speak all say the same thing; the man who raped them had a psychotic grin and snow white hair, sound familiar?" Rukia explained, saying the last part with some sarcasm while Orihime and Ichiko start felt nauseous, Tenza tighten his grip on his chopsticks, his jaw tighten in a scowl, Uryū shift his glasses across the bridge of his nose, the glasses reflecting some of the sun light as he moved them.

"Why hasn't anyone tried to arrest him?" Ichiko asked her once her stomach stopped churning enough for her to ask.

"They are trying to but even though there is good evidence he was the one responsible, the girls are too scared to testify against him and even the ones who spoke up won't do it so there looking for more evidence, enough that they can try him without a witness but for now, he's under undercover watch to see if they can catch him in the act or simply to see what he tries next" Rukia explained, brushing her hair, feeling a snow flake shape hair clip with two white feathers, a gift from her brother on her last birthday, Tenza shift his weight slight, the movement let the feeling come back into his legs, he knew what Rukia was saying since he was one of the undercover agents, sent to keep an eye on Shiro, since he already attended the high school where Shiro was studying, it wasn't too hard, still, he felt uneasy with a feeling of dread, although he would have to get permission from his squad captain before he could take direct action against him so he was forced to sit and wait.

"That's terrible" Orihime said tearfully, Rukia saw the distressed look of her face and moved to comfort her friend, stroke her head with one hand, using the other to run her hand through Orihime's waist long orange hair.

The rest of the lunch passed with uncomfortable small talk, Tenza was grateful that he had finished his lunch quickly, packing his finished bowel that once held egg-fired rice into his back-mounted backpack along with his lunchbox, the box a classic Japanese box, the top decorated with a man in a long coat, holding a katana, standing on top a thin steel pole as he was surround by the clouds as he looked towards a bright, full moon which was the one thing not covered by the clouds.

Tenza and the others returned to their evening classes, although both Ichiko and Tenza found it difficult to study with what they had learned, although for different reasons but regardless, time passed them by and it was time to return home, Tenza packed up his things and waited by the school entrance for Ichiko, when she didn't show up after a good few minutes, he stomach turned a loop, dreading the worse, he went back inside to go find Ichiko and find her he did but with Shiro holding her against the wall by her neck, a sadistic grin on his face.

"I want you, to feel your body against mine, ya know, you drive me crazy with your body and you don't even realise it" Shiro spoke huskily as he ran his tongue along her neck, taste her strawberry and honey favoured sweat on her neck, she flinched as his rough tongue licked her neck, trying desperately to get him to release her but he had a strong grip, making sure to hold her tightly enough that she wouldn't pass out but so she couldn't yell for help or move.

"Bastard!" Tenza shouted out in a fit of rage, running straight at Shiro and punching him straight in the face before grabbing him and throwing him onto the ground on his back, winding him, Ichiko slid down the wall, taking deep gulps of air, her throat burned from the lack of oxygen in her lungs, she also had a shameful blush on her cheeks from a small amount of pleasure she was getting from Shiro's licking, Tenza helped her onto her feet.

"I'm fine" she spoke quietly but defiant.

"Don't kid yourself, you in bad shape, I'll walk you home and make sure you're ok before I leave you again" Tenza said, seeing her spirit come up again, he like that part of her, her will to protect herself and to have proper respect for everyone she met, apart from Shiro, with the decency they deserved, Tenza let her arm wrap round his back as she leaned on his shoulder for a while as he walked her home until she could walk on her own again.

"I should say one thing before I go inside…" Ichiko told Tenza once she had reach her front door, Tenza looked at her, waiting for her to speak, "…Thanks for saving me back there, I appreciate it" Ichiko told him, Tenza nodded in thanks, Ichiko smiled at her best friend, "You should drop by sometime after we're finished at school, you know, spend some quality time with me since I don't get to see you much these days" Ichiko spoke her last words, Tenza looked into her caramel brown eyes before she opened to door and enter her house, closing the door on Tenza before he could respond.

"_I wish I could say what I really want to say, to look you in those beautiful eyes of your and tell you my feelings, but I must wait for the right time but one day, I will, I promise you, my dear Ichiko_" Tenza thought to himself as he left the Kurosaki household for home, the moon coming up behind Tenza as he walked home, bathing the scene with moonlight.

**That's it for now, this is my first attempt at a romance style fanfic, Let me know how I did with this new style with a review or PM me.**

**Also, If anyone can, I need some help with these since I haven't written this style before so if you can, review or PM me with things I should avoid doing when writing a romance style fanfic and some plus points on things I should include, it will much appreciated, until next time, goodbye and enjoy…**

**Next time: A lonely heart, the broken resolve **


End file.
